


The King and his Human

by Crowleys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mention of blood, little bit of angst but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys/pseuds/Crowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re the Winchesters little sister and you get hurt on a hunt. When Sam and Dean hold Crowley responsible for it they find out a secret about you and the King of Hell that you managed to keep from them for quiet some time  (I suck at summaries sorry) <br/>I originally posted this one shot on Tumblr .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and his Human

 

_You’re there sister and there was no way in hell that you could tell them that you’re dating him…_.

_but it looks like it was the only way to save him… and what was the worst that could happen ??_

* * *

„THAT’S IT YOU SONOFABITCH !!!!“ Dean shouted at Crowley who was lying before him on the dirty road in the middle of a devils trap . He was covered in his own blood and holy water …It hurt you to see him like this … you loved him … Crowley and you have never said it out loud . You knew that he felt the same or at least you hoped but of course he would never admin it ….

Dean summoned him after several hell hound attacks . But it wasn’t just the fact that they took people whose ten years were up … no they started to attack random people who were completely unrelated to the victims . And that’s how you ended up here…

* * *

**_Flash Back_ **

… you and your brothers found out about this small town you were currently staying at when it hit the news that there were several bloody murders without any clue about who or more likely what committed them. You were staying at the hotel doing research about the victims backgrounds and trying to figure out a connection between them . You and your brothers had already figured out that some of the victims had made deals that’s why Sam and Dean were currently trying to figure out if this was the same case for the other victims

Of course you weren’t alone when you did your research . Your boyfriend….lover … you had now idea how to label him. 

B _oyfriend just doesn’t sound right when referring to the King of Hell_  

Anyway Crowley was with you . He often joined you when your brothers where out on a hunt and you were alone in the bunker or like in this case alone in a motel . You always loved those moment when you were alone with him and you had nothing to worry about .. you don’t have to pretend … you don’t have to hide your feeling for the King of Hell .

„Come on darling you know it won’t be long before moose and squirrel return and I have to leave .“

„ I know Crowley but I really have to do this . You know it would be easier if you would hel- “ you were cut of by a soft kiss on your lips . He teased you and pulled away when you tried to deepen the kiss. His usual smirk spread on his face „What was that love ?“

You softly smiled at him with a raised eyebrow but before you could answer him he vanished .

„What the -“ but Sam bursted through the door before you could finish your sentence.

„ Y/N ! Are you okay ?“ he stared at you with a worried expression on his face .You just looked back at him and raised your eyebrows in confusion „ Yes. What’s going on Sam ? Where’s Dean ?“Sam was slightly out of breath and you wondered if he had been running  „We split up he went to this old trailer park out of town to summon Crowley. We think he might might be responsible for this .“ 

_Come on he’s even keeping him away from me without doing so intentionally !_

„Okay and why were you so worried when you just came in ?“ but before Sam could answer you you saw it . „NO NONONONO THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE !!“ there before you stood a giant hell hound . It was not the first time that you had seen one but this one looked different than Juliet .

_NO last time I had to wear the glasses Crowley gave me_

„ Y/N What’s happening can you see it ? “ Sams voice sounded panicked.        All through you couldn’t see his face you knew that this wasn’t his usual kind of worried no this was the voice you only hear him use in gravely dangerous moments when he is holding on to every last straw he can get . „ Sammy I … I can see it …. it’s … It’s staring right at me .“ „Y/N you have to stay calm . We know how to kill this thing . Do you remember ?“

You knew that he was trying to calm you down by asking these questions in a calm voice whilst he slowly pulled out his knife . You were too afraid to move but you knew that you had to. Your knife laid on the table to your left and you knew you had to get it even through you were too afraid to move . But in the moment you reached for your knife the hell hound lunged at you and clawed his long black claws into the flesh of your arms . In the same moment Sam jumped right at the beast and sliced it open .

You were lying on the ground groaning in pain when Sam came running to you and picked you up.

You winced in pain „It’s gonna be all right Y/n . Just breath . Sammy’s here“ He gently laid you down on the bed and you chuckled at his cute attempt to calm you down like he did when you were younger. You immediately regretted it however when your adrenaline level sank and a wave of pain hit you.

Sam talked to someone on the phone whilst he tended to your wounds but you couldn’t make out the whole conversation „ Dean … yea he send a hound after her … no she’s hurt … the bastard sliced open her arms but it’s not too deep …of course I know that I can’t leave her here alone ! … Okay I’ll just bandaged her arms and gave here some pain killers …. okay we’ll be right over“ He hung up and his voice immediately changed to a softer tone when he addressed you „Y/n I’m sorry but we have to leave there could be more on the way and Dean needs some stuff from the car …. I’ll carry you to the car and you can sleep it off on the back seat . I’m sorry that I wasn’t here in time to warn you baby sis“ you answered him with a small smile as he picked you up . The last thing you registered before the painkillers kicked in was Sam saying something about someone paying for this .

You knew that Crowley would never do this to you but before you could form a proper sentence everything around you went black…

_Crowley…_

The next thing you remembered was that you were laying on the back seat of the Impala bandages wrapped around your arms and your head still buzzing from the painkillers .

When you realised what was going on you sat up quickly which you immediately regretted , there was a burning sting in your head which slowly faded but the thing that was indeed concerning was all the blood on your arms.

_SHIT !_  

Your bandages were stained red …. the cuts were deeper than you originally thought and Sam probably didn’t notice because he was in a rush to get here …  _Where the hell is here ?_  

When you looked out of the window you saw it …

* * *

**_Now_ **

And that’s how you got in this situation .

You knew what you had to do . You got out of the car and slowly walked towards your two brothers and the demon you love who laid at there feet . It maid your heart wrench to see him like this .                                                  You could feel your own blood dripping down your arms but right now you couldn’t care less … Just as Dean was about to drop some more holy water on him you tried to yell and get him to stop but it ended up as a week whimper      „Dean Stop !“

Crowley lifted his head when he heard your quiet voice and his eyes immediately filled with worry.

Dean came running to you and spoke in a soft voice „Y/n what are you doing out here ? Come one Sammy will fix your bandages and bring you back to baby “ As he tried to lift you up you pushed him away with all the strength you had left and walked as fast as your damaged body would allow over to Crowley who tried to get up from the floor . When you reached him you quickly brushed your foot over the devils trap to free him .

You were about to embrace your lover when your sight began to darken again. But before you were swallowed by the darkness once again Crowley caught you and held you tight to his chest.You heard his deep British voice full of worry whisper in your ear „ I’ve got you love everything is going to be okay . Please stay with me Darling!“ then you felt a warm sensation go trough your whole body . The strength in your legs returned and the stinging pain in your arms stopped . You immediately hugged Crowley back and pressed your face into his chest . Your arms tightened around him when he softly spoke to you „ I am so sorry Y/n ! I never wanted this to happen .. there was a rogue demon I-“ You cut him of with your lips.The kiss was soft but full of emotion at the same time.

When you pulled away he rested his forehead against yours and his thumb softly stroke your cheek .

He took a deep breath and then whispered something you never thought he would say out loud „Y/n I love you but please never do this to me again.“ you looked at him a smile slowly spreading on your lips as his eyes widened in surprise at his own words . You slowly leaned in and brushed your lips against his „ I love you too Crowley“

He pulled you in for a deep kiss and you could feel him smile against your lips .

„WHAT THE HELL Y/N?“ you quickly pulled away from him when you realised that your brothers were still standing only a few feet away .

Dean looked like he was about to kill someone and Sam just stood next to him with a slightly open mouth and eyes not quite focused on anything.

Crowley grabbed your hand reassuringly and Dean shot him a death glare but Crowley kept holding your hand anyway.

_Well shit … this was going to be one hell of a long conversation.._. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it ! :) English is not my first language so I apologise for any spelling mistakes and grammar errors .


End file.
